Dark Angel
by IchigosGirl27
Summary: After Edward left in New moon, The Volturi came for Bella, she joined them and ended up being the most powerful vampire in existence, What happens when The Cullens visit the Volturi? Will Bella let them back into her heart?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my first story in a while.. So let me know what you think, I'm open for new ideas, I'm going to start with short chapters just to see what people think of it then I will extend my chapters. Let me know what you think, hope you enjoy :)

90 long agonizing years, every day the pain in like a piercing knife in my chest. 90 years ago the love of my existense left me alone in the woods, that's when they came for me, the Volturi.

_Flashback~_

"_Bella we're leaving, me and my family. I can't keep up with this charade anymore. People are noticing that we aren't aging." He stared down at me with cold piercing eyes,Eyes that showed no love, no compassion._

"_You're leaving me?" It was hard to register this, I felt my heart tear into pieces. How cold this be happening? Was he pretending, this whole time?_

"_Your not right for me, Of course I won't forget, My kind have ways of distracting ourselves, We will fade from your fickle human memories, Can you make me a promise though?" I suddenly felt calm, after all I knew this was coming how could someone so perfect love someone so ordinary like me?_

"_Yes, anything." I said the words without thinking._

"_Don't do anything reckless. I'm thinking of Charlie of course, he needs you. And in return I will make you a promise, You wont see me ever again, I'm sorry to let this go on for so long, It will be as if My family and I never existed" With that said he looked down at me, An emotion playing across his face, gone so fast that I couldn't identify it. He kissed my forehead and was gone._

_I fell to the forest floor, not knowing what to do, how I would be able to live without him, I would NEVER forget him, The Cullens were my family, I could never forget them._

_I looked up wiping the tears away from my face, and there they were, 3 black cloaked figures, From the pictures ed-he showed me I could tell who the were, The Volturi had come for me. _

"_Isabella, My name is Aro, sorry if we scared you, This is Jane" he pointed to his left "And this is Felix" He pointed to the cloaked figure on his right, All their eyes shined a bright red from their recent hunt. Aro spoke again "You know to much of our world, I hate to say this but if you don't allow us to change you, then we will have to kill you"_

_To my surprise he looked very serene, "You don't have to join us of course if you don't want to, We just ask you to try to control yourself as a newborn, or we will have to dispose of you." _

"_Okay, you can change me. And I would love to join the Volturi." I didn't know why I was agreesing to this, or even why I was agreeing to join them, He would be so mad. Then I felt rage flow through me. He lied to me this whole time, I will NEVER forgive him, And Alice my best-EX bestfriend left without so much as a simple goodbye."_

It has been 90 years since that fateful night, They helped me fake my death, 1 year after that Charlie passed away from his depression. Edward would regret leaving me now, I have a body that could beat Rosalies any day, And I was one of the most powerful gaurds on the Volturi. My name brings fear to every vampire that has ever encountered me, I could take on the Volturi bare handed. But they were my new family. Not as cold as some may think. And this is where my story begins.

A/N: I hope you liked it. Remember My chapters WILL get longer. Please review so I know if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry I didn't update sooner, I went away for the weekend. Thanks for all the reviews, They inspire me to keep writing. Also I would like to recommend a book.. House Of Night series by Kristen Cast and P.C Cast. If you like twilight you will LOVE those books I promise!! Okay here's the story, I sadly don't own twilight..but anyways I hope you enjoy:)

"BELLA!!!!!" Jane skipped into the room with a huge grin on her face, Yeah she may seem incapable to smile but really under all that cold interior is a happy girl with a sad past. We had our differences at first but eventually she let me in, and we became best friends. (A/N: Jane's past will get explained in later chapters...)

"Yes Janie?" I smiled at the little nickname I gave her, knowing she hated it, Her cold glare made me smile wider and laugh at her annoyed expression.

"I thought I told you to NEVER call me that!!!! Aro wants to see you in 5 minutes, I think We have guests coming or something dumb like that." I sighed, took her hand, thought of the throne room and in an instant I felt cold air sweep through my body and then we were in the throne room standing in front of Aro.

Aro had a placid look, a smile slowly creeping up the corner of his mouth, as if he would never get used to my extravagant powers. I inwardly sighed at his immaturity, he was like a 5 year old who got a new toy, except even after 90 years he still wasn't over it.

Most of the guards would have bowed like Jane did next to me, but I just smiled casually "So Janie said you wanted to see me?" I saw Jane glare out of the side of my eye. I smirked.

"Yes!! We did. Isabella I wanted to tell you that I need you to conduct a tour tomorrow morning, some very old friends of mine are coming to visit and will be staying with us for a while." Aro looked dead into my now umber eyes. Even though I lived with the Volturi, I still refused to partake of human blood. The sanguine delight they held so dear was of no interest to me. I found a slight curiosity. Why me? And better yet why were they staying, Aro never lets guests stay with us. Either they were really important, or they were being sentenced.

"Aro why would they be Staying with us? And why pick me to show them around?" I was getting nervous, Aro was kind of like a father figure to me and Cauis and Marcus were like uncles, They all gave me fervent expressions like they were worried. This brought about more questions why would they be worried? I had ominous feeling. They were afraid of how I would react.

"Isabella, My daughter. I'm so very sorry to worry you, This family needs protecting so they turned to us. You are by far the strongest so I believe it is best that you show them around and..Protect them," He stressed the protect, my keen senses picking up each and every syllable as he stretched it. " I need you to be their security guard. They will be here for roughly a week and then Head back to their home, We will need you to go with them. Unless the source of the threat is erased." Aro spoke softly as if his words may kill me at any minute. They were in a way, I was so unused to being without the slightest hint of what was going on. I could figure it out but my mind at this point was running circles over and over again.

"Okay Aro that's fine, but why are you giving me those looks?" I was really freaking out tumult of hysteria sending my horrendous thoughts of the wheel. This never happened, I protected people all the time, but now they were acting as if I might break in half with the words they spoke.

"Isabella, The family you need to protect is," He paused, crimson eyes meeting my umber ones. I knew what he was about to say. " the Cullens'." That's when everything hit me. I felt the whole in my chest being ripped away, not metaphorically speaking either. It actually felt like someone was ripping me in half. All this time and I thought I was over this,that I was over him. Now I knew why they were acting as if I were so fragile as if I was a mere child they had to put into the corner for being naughty. They all new about my past, and how much I was hurting. But wait..? Whom exactly do the Cullens' need protecting from? My answer was answered shortly as if Aro read my mind.

"A red headed women named Victoria has put together a tiny army to destroy the Cullens', Bella They have a shield, we can't track them. That's why we need you. You are our most treasured and we know that you regardless of your past can do this...do this for me"

I wasn't listening anymore. I couldn't do this. I wouldn't do this. Impossible, after all the pain and heartache of Edward rejecting me. I may be a vampire but I am not unbreakable. I dropped my eyes from Aro's. "I refuse your request." I had just said something unspeakable. No one refused a request from the Volturi. Yet I had done just that what could they do, with my abilities no one could touch me, no one could stop me. The three leaders of the coven looked at me steadily, disbelieving what I had just said. Caius let out a low chuckle, " You refuse? Is that correct?" I nodded and began to walk away, my fist clenched in agony.

A/N: I wanna say thanks to my editor Braer Woods. Thanks a ton, I hope you enjoyed and Umber means a brownish color like brown an red. in case you didn't know. okay well let me know if you liked it =)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow I am so so sooo sorry I haven't updates!! So much has been going on, I'm In the process of moving ...again. Lol okay well I'm open for all ideas!! heres the next chapter, it might be a little short but I hope you enjoy it anyways, again sorry for the delay.

Bella paced her over decorated room, of course she has Chelsea and Heidi to thank for that, along with her full closet of clothes, or if you could call the revealing fabrics clothes. Momentarily distracting herself with the thought of those vulgar clothes, memories had flooded back to her from yesterday. The Cullens should be arriving in about an hour. 'What have I gotten myself into..I wonder who Aro got to protect them' before she could give another thought Felix opened her door, of course he didn't knock, god forbid he ever does.

"Bellaaa!!" God how he reminded me of Emmett. "Yes, Felix?" Felix was so childish sometimes but she still loved him.. as a brother of course. Her heart was still with Edward.

"You have to be down there to greet our guests in 20 minutes" Pity filled his golden gaze, she had managed to convert some of the guard to her diet Which made her smile stupidly. Felix looked at her weirdly.

"Alright lets go. And Felix, who did Aro choose to watch over the Cullens?" I was very curious. Felix started looking anywhere but her eyes.

"Felix Don't make me go digging through your head to find out because I will." Felix winced at the past memory of my reading his mind, He said it felt like someone was pushing down on his brain. And before you think it no it is definitely not like _his_ power. When I go into a persons brain I push my shield over them, which lets me copy there power, and know everything about them. Their power, Age, birthday, When they were changed, And their whole past including what they were thinking at that exact moment which I think is pretty kick ass.

"Okay, okay They chose... Brandon" I automatically hissed. Brandon was my least favorite of the guard, He was powerful, but not as powerful as me, he could manipulate someones mind. And he wanted to get with me, can you say ew? I mean he's a nice guy but has so much ego it incredible..not in the good way either. Me and him have gotten into some serious fights I of course won so he backed off but he hates the Cullens, he thinks it's because I still love them that I won't be his mate. Yuck yeah right I would rather kill myself then be his mate.

"Bella, he is planning something bad you can't let him watch over them" I nodded, knowing what this meant. It would have to be me, no matter how much it hurts I will protect them from Victoria and Brandon.

"Bellaaaa, Felixxxx" We heard Heidi sing as she danced in the room. "It's time to come downstairs... Aro is waiting and the Cullens will be here in 10 minutes!" So with that we all raced downstairs.

Aro, Cauis, and Marcus were all staring at me with humor in their eyes, remembering yesterday, I had mad a new..and well I wouldn't used improved but lets just say with my Elemental powers the training room is kind of green..

I shocking everyone in the room bowed my head to the leaders of the Volturi. "Aro, Cauis, Marcus please forgive me for yesterday. I would love to watch over the Cullens, Please give me the chance to redeem myself."

Aro smiled slightly at my speech. "Isabella, you know we can never deny a request from you, of course you can daughter. We all know what you have been through and know that it was hard for you." Aro then turned to Brandon.

"Brandon I'm sorry but there is no longer a need for you here you can go back to training." Brandon glared then sped off.

"Thank you Aro." I smiled sincerely at my figurative father. "Anytime Isabella, You know we all love you."

I ran up and hugged them all, Then Walked over to stand with Felix and Jane, Their wasn't many of us in the room. Just Jane, Heidi, Felix, Demetri and I. Then The large wooden doors opened to reveal 8 golden eyed vampires- Wait 8? Then I got a good look at them all each hand in hand with their mate Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett, Alice and Jasper and finally Edward and a blonde haired girl, Not as pretty as Rosalie, but still gorgeous. I was fuming with jealousy, I saw jasper look at me weirdly then Alice whom was fuming up and down, god pixie much? I almost smiled, but then the rage of them leaving consumed me. I put on my calm facade and calmed myself down.

Aro's calm cool voice broke the tension. "Ahhh Carlisle my old friend, it has been far to long, I'm sad that we had to meet this way though, but you have nothing to worry about My daughter will gladly watch over you and your family no harm to your family will be done."

Carlisle smiled and stepped forward. "Thank you Aro, It is so nice to see you again as well, I would like you to meet my Sons new mate, Tanya Denali, she is our newest addition to the family. And I appreciate what your doing, I will be forever in your debt, my friend" Aro was beaming by now.

"Now I suppose its time for you to meet my daughter who will be Protecting you, Trust me you do not want to under estimate her. Isabella step forward please." Aro spoke those words kindly but under them was a hidden threat.

I stepped forward and smirked at their faces. I pushed my shield over all of them and a strong force smacked my chest as I gained 3 new powers. Mind reading, Manipulating emotions, Visions Hmm So Tanya's power is fire, ha too bad I already have that one. I pulled my shield pack and tried to keep my cool as the new addition to the family was glaring at me with pure hatred in her eyes. I wanted to shred her. "Hello Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Tanya. In case you don't remember me My name is Isabella, I lived in forks with Charlie Swan, And was changed in the forest after I was left there to die."

They all gasped and from my new power I could tell they were horrified.

_'Oh my god Bella! What have we done my poor daughter' _-Esme

_'Bella, why is she here? I feel awful' _-Carlisle

_'Hahahahahaha BELLAS BACK YESSS! We need to wrestle!!!" -_Emmett

_'Poor Bella , I never hated her my family has been broken since, Oh I hope she comes back and gets rid of the stupid Slut Tanya, I miss Bella so much I feel awful for being so mean to her.'_ - Rosalie

_'Yayyy barbie Bella!!! I have missed you soo much Bella! I know you can hear me!! And I'm so sorry for leaving you Edward thought it was best and well he still loves you' - Alice's_ thoughts made me snort out loud and Alice looked sad.

_'It's all my fault that she is here if I hadn't snapped at her then she would still be with us and that slut would be gone' –_ Jasper awe it wasn't his fault. I have to make a mental note to tell him it wasn't his fault his brother left me for dead.

_'Bella my beautiful Bella why is she condemned to this damn life and with the Volturi, Oh god what have I done.' _-Edward okay that pissed me off. He has no right to call me his he left me and replaced me. The next thoughts I heard got me even madder

_'How pathetic they think she is sooo strong when really I could burn her with a snap of my fingers ha she is still pathetic.' _-Tanya I'm am going to kill her. I started growling and glaring at her, I heard Felix snicker and Aro sigh. The Cullens looked scared and shocked, as I stood there growling and looking deadly.

I stared at Tanya directly in the eye "I'm here protecting the Cullens not their dog. So keep your thoughts to yourself before I show you what I can really do slut." Rosalie, Alice and Emmett all looked like they were going to burst from laughter, Edward had no facial expression. Esme and Carlisle looked shocked.

"Not my problem you're a no good slut who no one wants. You're own father killed himself cause he didn't want to deal with you!" As The Slut was saying that I felt all my power pulse inside me everyone stopped laughing The guard look petrified. That's when I snapped.

A/N: Hee hee Cliffie, Sorry everyone I couldn't resist. So did you like? I hope so Please review!!!


	4. So So sorry, please read

A/N: Hey everyone, thanks so much for all of the reviews! I'm glad you all like my story so much. Anyways I hate to tease you like this and make you think this is a new chapter, I know how annoying it is but I ask you to please be patient with me. So we Left off with Bella about to kill Tanya well I was wondering if you could give me some other ideas of how Bella will react and what not. I have a few of my own but I want other peoples opinion, and should I keep this a Bella/Edward story?So if you could just let me know what you think should happen then that would be excellent. I'm very very very sorry for this. The next chapter will be up by Friday night if I get ideas, I promise. And don't worry this will not happen again. Thanks for all the support :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the delay. Thank you so much for all the reviews it means a lot and keeps me inspired to continue writing. Anyways I got so many good ideas!! Thanks again. This may be a short chapter and im sorry about that I had a stressful day plus im exhausted. I will post a short chapter now and then either Sunday or Monday I will post a longer chapter. Thanks for your patients.

Fun fact for the day: Heating pads are totally epic!!

Disclaimer: I, sadly do not own twilight, obviously. I read this on a FF one time I forget whose it was though-

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I don't own Twilight

So please don't sue.

I do NOT own that either. Okay I have talked enough, here is the next chapter hope you enjoy.

_Flashback_

_I stared at Tanya directly in the eye "I'm here protecting the Cullens not their dog. So keep your thoughts to yourself before I show you what I can really do slut." Rosalie, Alice and Emmett all looked like they were going to burst from laughter, Edward had no facial expression. Esme and Carlisle looked shocked._

"_Not my problem you're a no good slut who no one wants. You're own father killed himself cause he didn't want to deal with you!" As The Slut was saying that I felt all my power pulse inside me everyone stopped laughing The guard look petrified. That's when I snapped._

Invisible wind picked up cruelly in the room my hair was whipping around as everyone stood still, staring in shock. I hardly ever lost control of my powers only once before and that turned out very very bad. So ever since then I have been extra cautious as to not loose control of my emotions but hey, The slut pissed me off.

A sullen scared voice brought me out of my thoughts "Bella, snap out of it you're going to kill us all if you don't calm down!!" Felix whispered almost timidly as if he were giving a life changing speech.

I tried to calm myself down, but then remembered the comment about Charlie and lunged. Before I could get to her I was being pinned down by surprise, surprise Edward Cullen, well hell they told me he was fast, But I was strong. The wind started to pick up even harsher and feircer than before and Edward was pulled off me by the invisible force. I got up smoothly and looked at all the vampires suspending and shocked in mid air.

I calmed down and they dropped. Tanya was glaring daggers at me. " Tanya if you value your life you will refrain from making snide remarks or even thinking them. Your lucky I'm feeling generous or I would be using your own power to burn you alive" I think I got to her considering she looked scared and mad that I was more powerful than her.

Not waiting for a response I turned to the family that left me so long ago. " I will protect you with my life but do not think just because of my duties that I will ever forgive you, now follow me to your bed chambers." Again without waiting I turned and walked away hearing their graceful faint steps not far behind me.

As we walked through the palace Edward, and Alice kept trying to talk to me. Ha! "Bella-" Edward said brokenheartedly after I threatended him everytime he tried to talk to me, along with Alice. Ughh stupid cullens, stupid unbeating heart.

"Edward last time DO. NOT. TALK. TO. ME. Now here is Alice and jaspers room, across the hall is Edwards and Tanyas, Next to his room is Esme and Carlisle then across from them is Rosalie and Emmett. Have fun if you need to hunt let me know. Don't leave the palace without my knowledge." I then walked away emotionally exhausted I went to my room and laid on my bed willing myself, with one of my powers to a dreamless sleep.

I awoke a couple hours later feeling refreshed and walked down to the training room to get soom emotions out. There stood in all his hubris Brandon, I knew what this meant, he was ready for round..5? I think maybe more. Ugh he never stops.

"Bellsy…" I internally cringed at the childish nickname. "It's time for both of us to have a real training session…prepare yourself." Before he jumped on me, I was aware of the presence of 6 cullens.

A/N: I'm sorry it was so short, maybe I will post another short one tomorrow. Please review, again I'm sorry it's so short.


	6. Authors Note 2

Authors Note;;

My computer is broken. I'm SO sorry. I'll update as soon as I can. Thank you for all your support.

Love,

Ichigosgirl27


End file.
